


Beach Trip

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: Trimberly Shots [8]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina
Summary: The Rangers take a trip to the beach... they may or may not have parental permission





	Beach Trip

Billy’s legs dangled off the end of the pier, his toes about a foot above the water, and his fishing pole balanced between his knees as he did mental calculations. He seemed intent on catching some rare giant fish he had researched in anticipation of their trip. While all of the Rangers trusted him completely, they still doubted he would catch his ‘white whale’. Jason sat with him off and on throughout the long weekend, talking quietly amongst themselves. It was rather adorable and romantic to the others.

Zack never had many rules to follow as he grew up. There were things he _had_ to do over the course of his day to make sure he and his mother were both taken care of, but beyond that, he didn’t have many responsibilities. Zack took it upon himself to teach his friends about the beauties of unsupervised vacation fun. The majority of them wore themselves out throughout the week and crashed in the hostel room they were sharing, leaving only Zack and Trini awake. The two sat on the beach watching the waves crash and looking up at the stars, much more visible without the light pollution of the city.

It was 3 a.m. and the conversation turned more than a little dark. Trini had been telling Zack about how afraid she was to tell her parents about liking women. Zack had been telling her about how afraid he was to be left alone, should his mother pass away. The mere idea of losing her shattered his heart and Trini knew there was a distinct possibility of losing both her parents if/when she came out to them. Within fifteen minutes they were both crying.

Kimberly Anne Hart hadn’t really wanted to be there in the first place. She knew going into this ridiculous plan they would all be getting into an equally ridiculous amount of trouble. None of them exactly… had gotten their parents’ permission beforehand. She thought the whole miniature vacation was a waste until she and Trini went for a walk on the beach one morning. The sun was rising and they collected the shells in a spare pillowcase.

She was still looking down towards the sand when Trini put out a hand to stop her movement, suddenly going very quiet and still. Trini grabbed her arm to garner her attention, pointing into the distance, further up on the beach land-ward. A white canopy was set up, covered in flowers with two young men and an officiant standing beneath the ornate structure. Both men were dressed in fine suits, gazing adoringly into one another’s eyes. Trini gave Kim a soft and delightful smile.

Kim retrieved her arm from Trini’s grip and laced her fingers with the other girls’. She led them closer but didn’t approach completely; standing a respectful distance apart, just to observe. Trini leaned against her and Kim could see that the heavy atmosphere of romance was getting even to her. They were barely within earshot but Kim did her best to memorize everything the officiant said. A tear slid down the cheek of the one man. 

Trini and Kim clapped enthusiastically at ‘you may kiss the groom’ along with the actual guests. The new husbands danced down the aisle to some not quite audible song towards the cake. One of the men slyly waved Trini and Kim forward. Awkwardly, Kim and Trini joined, sticking closely together until they were completely encapsulated; treated as though they were among long-time friends. Their first dance brought more tears to Kim’s eyes.

Kim gave Trini a half-bow as she set the sack of seashells beneath the edge of a table for safe-keeping, and offered her hand in a request for a dance. Trini accepted, blushing lightly as she allowed Kim to sweep her across the sandy dance area. When the dance ended, the newly married fellows snickered together and each bowed to the pair of strangers with their most charming smiles. “Thank you for joining us, ladies. May I ask your names?”

Trini and Kim introduced themselves, checked in with one another and accepted the dances. They also accepted many of the following dances as well. When the festivities ended, Kim kissed Darin and Paul’s respective cheeks before strolling out to find their friends. Kim practically glowed with happiness as she skipped ahead of Trini. Seeing that lifted Trini’s own spirits even higher. All of the dancing, the glow of the lights and the music had lit Kimberly Hart up from all sides, making Trini only love her more… and she really hadn’t known that was possible.

“Not a bad vacation, right? Are you glad that you came along now?” Trini asked, jogging to catch up with Kim, the bag of seashells they had almost forgotten thumping against her back uncomfortably.

“Oh, yes. That was perfect. This has been a perfect day. Absolutely. Oh, it was beautiful. I wouldn’t trade any of this for the world.” Kim spoke quickly and allowed by her final sentence. “Spending it with you… everything I could have asked for.”

“You’re right. This has been wonderful. Dancing with you is always one of my favorite pastimes. I am so glad that you were able to have some fun… and it was nice to partake in some random joy. That always seems to be the best kind to me.” Trini took Kim’s hand again.

“Agreed. I don’t think I had actually realized until right then I wanted… I still want _all_ of that. The depth of feeling they were sharing was… so astounding.” Kim added breathlessly.

“You’ll get it. All of that is going to be yours. I guarantee it.” Trini said with a level of confidence Kim hadn’t seen in her since the day of the locker door rip off incident. “It might not be with me. Though I hope it would be. You’re going to get everything you ever wanted.”


End file.
